wtxjaichi_universe_modefandomcom-20200213-history
WrestleMania
'''WrestleMania '''was an event that took place within the series on March 21st 2010. The show featured matches from the RAW, ECW and SmackDown brands. Event There were eleven matches at the event, a world championship match for either the World Heavyweight Championship or WWE Championship, was to be challenged for by 2010 Royal Rumble winner Christian who returned from injury in the #30 spot and won the match, last eliminating CM Punk. On February 21st, that match was determined to be for the WWE Championship, as Christian challenged newly crowned champion Shawn Michaels for the championship, remaining on RAW. The following night, Triple H began a campaign to join the match as he is the former champion, defeating Christian to further prove he belonged in the match. On March 1st, RAW General Manager Mr. McMahon added Triple H to the match officially as well as Batista, who had been the one to cost Triple H the championship, making it an Elimination Fatal 4-Way Match. The second match confirmed was the Cruiserweight Championship match, confirmed on February 25th on ECW when Chavo Guerrero won a Fatal 4-Way Elimination Match against Matt Hardy, John Morrison & R-Truth to earn a shot at Zack Ryder for the championship at WrestleMania. One week prior to the event, the two competed in a beat the clock challenge that Ryder won, making the match a Table Match. The third confirmed match came the following night on SmackDown with Randy Orton turning heel and joining The Legacy to defeat The Undertaker for the first time 3-on-1 in a match that stated, if Orton won he would be contender, setting Randy Orton to face The Undertaker for the World Heavyweight Championship at the event. This match was later edited to be a Hell in a Cell match to prevent any interference. The fourth match announced was the World Tag Team Championship Match, the contenders were determined over two series of Triple Threat Matches, in which David Hart Smith won and Tyson Kidd won, naming The Hart Dynasty the new contenders. However, if Kidd or Smith were to lose to Jack Swagger/William Regal or Kofi Kingston/Evan Bourne in their matches, The Hart Dynasty would have had to have faced the representative of the opposing team in a contenders match the following week. This has set up a rematch between the first champions The Hart Dynasty and the current champions The Celtic Cross. To finish their sequence of matches, this match was changed to a 2 out of 3 falls match, to determine one team as the final winner. The fifth match, announced on March 1st, was the United States Championship match announced to be a Fatal 4-Way pitting champion Wade Barrett against the former champion Kane, former tag partner David Otunga and Barrett's current tag partner Justin Gabriel. The stipulation was left to a viewer's choice, which lead to the four competing in a TLC match. The sixth match was announced the following Friday on SmackDown, a double championship tag team match for both the WWE Tag Team Championship as well as the Intercontinental Championship held by The Miz, the champions ShoMiz were revealed to defend against Chris Jericho & Edge after Miz betrayed Jericho and replaced him with Big Show, this lead to the feud in which Jericho stated he would take both of Miz's championships at WrestleMania. Seventh, after a series of open challenges hosted by Ezekiel Jackson to determine who could beat him and earn a shot at his ECW Championship at WrestleMania, on March 11th, Jackson lost an open challenge to Rob Van Dam, setting up an ECW Championship match between the two. On March 15th, the Diva's Championship was announced as being defended in a Battle Royal. Two days before the event, it was announced that the Hardcore Championship (rewarded to Vladimir Kozlov) would be defended for the first time at WrestleMania with his opponent being chosen by the viewers. The same episode also featured Beth Phoenix winning a contenders match to challenge for the Women's Championship held by Michelle McCool in a rematch from Elimination Chamber. An additional match being promoted is the Money in the Bank Ladder Match, which will see six superstars (3 from RAW, 3 from SmackDown) compete in a multi-man Ladder Match, the winner will retrieve a briefcase containing a contract that can be cashed in at any time for a full year on any championship on any brand. The participants are to be revealed at the event itself, no sooner. Matches Diva's Championship Battle Royal Eliminations WWE Championship Fatal 4-Way Eliminations Category:PPV